He-Man: Caballeros de Grayskull: Capitanas de la Horda
by The Goddess of Eternia
Summary: Catra, Scorpia, Entrapta, Octavia y Shadow Weaver muestran su interés por el Rebelde que Hordak ha capturado.
1. Shadow Weaver

**Capitanas de la Horda**

 **Goddess of Eternia**

* * *

 **Shadow Weaver**

Despertó con dificultad, como si aún quisiera seguir durmiendo.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en alguna clase de mazmorra. Cuando trató de levantarse, los gruesos grilletes, emanando energía dorada, lo retuvieron. Gruñó con furia mientras trataba de liberarse, pero el poder de los grilletes era muy fuerte. Adora tenía razón, estaban hechos especialmente para resistir su poder. Recordar a su hermana lo entristeció: ella estaba tan engañada por Horda. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien

—Guarda tu fuerza, He-Man —dijo una voz oscura. Miró con algo de dificultad, y pudo ver a la hechicera oscura que siempre acompañaba a Hordak.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó serio.

—Me llamo Shadow Weaver —la bruja avanzó hacia él hasta quedar en su costado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó mirándola desafiante.

—Eres un Rebelde que me intriga mucho —dijo sacando sus verdosas manos de sus mangas—. Sé que eres de otro mundo.

De otro planeta separado de Etheria quien sabe por cuantas galaxias. He-Man se preguntó si la bruja o tal vez Hordak desearían invadir Eternia.

—No te diré nada de mi mundo —respondió sin temor.

—En realidad, quería preguntarte otras cosas —dijo mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros—. Dime, ¿En tu mundo eres un Rey, alguna clase de señor?

Era un Príncipe, el Príncipe Adam de Eternia, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Yo soy un campeón de la lucha por el Bien —respondió a su pregunta.

—¿Y tienes pareja?

Siempre había amado a Teela, pero ella siempre am Adam lo veía como a un hermano menor. A veces miraba a Sorceress con otros ojos, pero la sabia hechicera estaba definitivamente fuera de su alcance.

—No —dijo con sinceridad. Le pareció que la bruja sonreía aunque no podía ver su rostro tras la capucha. Quizás era tan horrible como sus manos.

—Si te unes a mí —dijo extendiendo sus manos—. Tendrás riquezas incalculables.

—Jamás me uniré a la Horda.

—Me tendrías a mí —dijo echando para atrás su capucha.

He-Man nunca creyó que un rostro tan hermoso podía ocultarse tras una apariencia tan tétrica. Las facciones de su cara eran perfectas, su largo cabello rojo y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros. Entonces se fijó en los perfectos senos y la escultural figura que la túnica enmarcaba como un guante. Se sonrojó, y aquello no pasó desapercibido para la bruja, quien sonrió.

—Sé que me deseas —dijo acariciando su musculoso abdomen.

Sintió placer, a pesar de sus manos deformes, su rostro era hermoso. Pero no iba a ceder.

—No traicionaré a la Gran Rebelión —dijo con seriedad.

—No seas necio, He-Man —dijo ella mirándolo, y le robó un beso.

Fue glorioso, sus labios eran perfectos. Pero no correspondió, y ella lo notó. Su rostro se llenó de furia y volvió a cubrirlo.

—No cederé —dijo serio.

—Eres un tonto —dijo ella—. Hordak acabará contigo. Yo quise evitar eso.

He-Man no respondió. Vio a Shadow Weaver alejarse, la bruja movió sus caderas antes de irse. Era hermosa, sí. Pero él no cedería.


	2. Entrapta

**Capitanas de la Horda**

 **Goddess of Eternia**

* * *

 **Entrapta**

Podría mirar a aquel joven Rebelde todo el día.

Había visto las grabaciones de su captura, desde varios ángulos diferentes, y no se cansaba de hacerlo. Sencillamente aquel hombre era muy guapo, todos en la Horda eran monstruos o máquinas, y ver al fin a un humano era perfecto.

—Entrapta —dijo Grizzlor a su lado—. Debo irme, no dejes de vigilar a ese Rebelde.

—Ten por seguro que no dejaré de vigilarlo —dijo ella, aguantándose la risa.

Vaya que no dejaba de mirarlo. Constantemente lo hacía. No dejaba de mirar los diversos vídeos de su sorpresivo ataque. Verlo aparecer así, totalmente magnífico, sobre su tigre verde, despertó un interés en Entrapta que no había sentido desde hacía varios años. Disfrutó ver como humillaba a Catra y a Scorpia, eso debía bajarle el orgullo a ambas odiosas Capitanas de la Horda del Terror. Debía admitir que sintió preocupación hacia él cuando vio que Mantenna lo golpeaba con su Rayo Paralizante, y se rió cuando el mutante fue vencido por un twigget, y He-Man lograba liberarse y correr a enfrentar a Adora.

Le confundía ver que el Rebelde se detenía al verla, y no pudo evitar gritar de preocupación cuando el Horde Trooper lo aturdió con el rayo láser. Desde entonces habría visto casi cinco veces aquellas grabaciones.

Así vio a Shadow Weaver tratar de seducirlo, y aquello la ofendió profundamente. Ella era una bruja malvada, posiblemente aquel rostro bello era una ilusión, por fortuna su Rebelde no se dejó seducir y la rechazó. Admiraba eso en él, dentro de la Horda del Terror todos eran muy cobardes o traicioneros, y le sorprendía ver a alguien que mantuviera firmeza en sus opiniones. Incluso si fuera un Rebelde.

No había dejado de grabarlo. Deseaba recordar para siempre aquellos poderosos músculos, Shadow Weaver había dicho que provenía de otro mundo, y debía ser cierto porque una belleza así no podría provenir de Etheria.

Ella suspiró. Aquel hombre debía ser de ella. Caminó hacia el sector donde lo mantenían retenido, pensando en sorprenderlo, pero al abrir las compuertas, vio como dormía. Mordió su labio inferior con molestia, no quería perder su oportunidad, así que decidió acercarse de todas formas.

Era aún más guapo de cerca. Sus músculos se marcaban de forma sugerente, parecía ser la perfección de un hombre. El taparrabos apenas cubría lo indispensable, y eso le encantaba. Tal vez sí tenía oportunidad.

Miró cabello rubio, y deseó que estuviera despierto para poder sus hermosos ojos de color azul. No importaba, tendría otra oportunidad para poder verlos, no lo dejaría a merced de otra Hordeana.

Estiró su mano, y comenzó a acariciar sus poderosos abdominales, y decidió besar su ombligo. He-Man se movió un poco entre sueños, pero no despertó, y Entrapta sonrió. Esperaba darle un buen sueño a He-Man. Subió hacia el fuerte pecho y sus brazos de acero y deseaba tener esos brazos rodeándola en un abrazo. Algún día tendrían una noche de intensa pasión.

Besó sus labios y se fue.


End file.
